The historia de vampiros
by gaby dragneel
Summary: ichigo es un chico vampiro k a vivido mucho tiempo solo, pero eso va acambiar cuando una chica nueva llega ala escuela,la cual le causara mucha curiosidad tanto al chico como ala chica. Y traira problemas para ambos jovenes. Espero que les guste , tiene un poco de crepusculo , por k me encanta la historia y por k amo los vampiros y bleach.
1. Chapter 1: The historias de vampiros

THE historias de vampiros

**En el bosque al norte de karakura se en ****con traba ****un chico de cabello naranja estaba listo para Atacar, sus ojos captaban cada movimiento de su presa, es cabullendose entre los árboles, Corto el espacio entre su presa y el , sus ojos brillaban con furia por la sed que sentía , ignorando el ardor de su garganta se lanzó hacia su el animal, sus colmillos centraron en el punto preciso donde el flujo de calor se concentraba , perforando a través de la piel y los tendones , el sabor no era muy bueno, pero la sangre era caliente y húmeda, y suavizó la sed mordiente y desesperada mientras bebía con apresurada impaciencia. Ichigo kurosaki el vampiro a vía termino de saciar su sed, corrió con velocidad perdiéndose en el gran bosque…**

**En la carretera rumbo a karakura un coche color azul marino que era manejado por un chico de cabello café con ojos color grises era acompañado por una chica muy linda de cabellera larga y naranja oscuro, piel blanca y ojos del mismo color del chico , la cual tenía la mirada perdida en horizonte , distraída y pensativa , los hermanos inoue se mudaban a la ciudad de karakura por que su hermano a avía con seguido un mejor trabajo , y por k también por k querían regresar a su ciudad natal , la cual dejaron por causa de la muerte de sus padre y por dicha perdida decidió ir se lejos y a alejar a su hermana de tal tortura .**

**Al momento en que llegaron a su nuevo de apartamento despertó a una dormida orihime **

**Orihime – la llamo su hermano sora – ya llegamos orihime-**

**La chica abrió lenta mente sus ojos mostrando sus lindos ojos grises y una sonrisa algo forzada **

**Al fin llegamos – dijo orihime mirando a su hermano , salió del auto rumbo al apartamento del último piso , cuando llego y estuvo en frente a la puerta abrió de golpe haciendo un gran alboroto , examinando todo con la mirada era muy lindo a su parecer ya todo estaba en orden la pequeña sala , el comedor , una pequeña cocina después de revisar todo en el salón principal salió directo así el cual sería su cuarto y al abrir la puerta , ya todos sus muebles estaban a en orden , entro lo primero k hizo fue saltar así su cama como una niña estaba cansada quería dormir pero recordó k tenia k ayudar a sora con las cajas k traían en el auto, después de acabar de subir las cajas, hizo algo de te lo sirvió en una dela tazas k encontrar en las cajas k traían y se sentó en la mesa con su hermano a tomar el té , su hermano le recordó**

**Orihime recuerda k mañana inicias en tu nueva escuela ya tienes todo listo – sora le recordó a su hermana menor**

**Si hermano tengo todo listo pero hay un problema no sé cómo llegar – dijo orihime algo desorientada **

**No te preocupes yo te llevare – dijo sora con una sonrisa – gracias sora - dijo orihime alegre. **

**Después de hablar animada mente y terminar su te, se fueron ambos a dormir a sus respectivos cuartos, en el cuarto de la oji-gris la chica sentada en su cama mirando la luna por la ventana ya que tenía buena vista de esta, antes de dormir la chica susurro - presiento que algo bueno va a pasar – y con ese pensamiento se quedó dormida.**

**En el cuarto de la oji-gris los rayos del sol golpearon su rostro avisando que ya era hora de levantarse la chica abrió sus ojos contemplando su gran habitación, se levantó algo adormilada busco en su armario su uniforme lo dejo en la cama y se metió a dar un baño, cuando salió se arregló un poco y salió de su cuanto de desayuno algo ligero con su hermano rumbo a la escuela y el a su trabajo, ambos subieron al auto platicaron un poco ya k la escuela estaba e unas cuantas cuadras del departamento la dejo en una esquina se despidió del y siguió su rumbo asía la escuela con templo el gran edificio frente a ella se sentía algo nerviosa pero por fin entro,**

**Tengo que ir la dirección a k me digan mis horarios y en que salón voy estar, pregunto a unos joven con los que se topaba, hasta k por fin llego a su destino.**

**-Disculpe señorita soy nueva y quería saber en qué salón me toco – dijo orihime con una gran sonrisa, la secretaria busco entre sus cosas hasta que encontró la capeta de color amarillo donde venía la información que solicitaba la oji-gris.**

**\- En esta carpeta esta toda la información que me pediste – le contesto muy amable de volviéndole la sonrisa a la peli naranja, orihime se despidió de la secretaria y se fue directo a buscar su salón, cuando llego a su destino se sentía muy nerviosa estaba a punto de tocar cuando una chica de su edad se puso a su lado, la chica no se había dado cuenta de que orihime estaba a su lado cundo la chica de cabello negro voltio y la vio le sonrió a amablemente .**

**\- A perdón eres nueva verdad – dijo la chica de cabello corto y negro**

**\- s sii - respondió orihime - mucho gusto soy inoue orihime – y le sonrió amablemente.**

**\- un gusto en conocerte inoue – dijo ella alegre – tatsuki arisawa un gusto espero k seamos amigas – dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro lo cual orihime respondió – me encantaría .**

**\- Ya de veríamos entrar inoue – comento tatsuki recordando donde estaban – tienes razón tatsuki a los siento ya te hablo con mucha confianza –no está bien orihime – de pues de su plática tatsuki abrió la puerta del salón al abrirlo de dio cuenta k el maestro de historia ukitake ya estaba en el salón – podemos pasar maestro ukitake – dijo tatsuki - a por cierto maestro ella es orihime la chica nueva – comento la peli negra - Pasa presenta te por favor – dijo el maestro.**

**La chica peli naranja entro al salón nerviosa, viendo a todos los del salón pero su mirada se quedó clavada en un chico de cabello naranja pero más claro k el de ella, **es muy guapo ,**pensó la oji-gris sonrojándose de inmediato ante tal pensamiento , pero no cedió cuenta que un par de ojos chocolates la estaban mirando muy profunda mente.**

**-Ola soy inoue orihime espero que nos llevemos bien – dijo orihime mostrando una gran sonrisa, la cual no pasó desapercibido vida por los chicos del salón en especial, por uno que no le quitaba la mirada de encima a la nueva, lo cual para sus amigos no pasó desapercibido.**


	2. Chapter 2: La nueva

Capitulo: 2

este es el segundo capitulo espero que les guste.

me esforce en hacerlo .

* * *

_Capitulo: 2 La nueva_

_Narrador: ichigo_

_Había visto el mismo rostro nuevo de un pensamiento a otro, desde todos los ángulos posibles, solo era otra chica humana, la mitad de mis compañeros varones se imaginaban ya enamorándose de ella, solo porque era algo nuevo que mirar. Voltee el rostro y la vi en la entrada junto a la chica ruda arisawa , la vi a la nueva alumna, orihime inoue , que había venido a vivir aquí por algún cambio en su situación familiar._

_Preste atención a ver si escuchaba lo que la chica nueva pensaba, no escuche nada por más que fije la atención en la nueva, era como si allí no hubiera nadie, no parecía probable, mire allí para comprobarlo, sintiéndome confuso. Mi mirada se trabo en esos ojos grises, ella me miraba desde la entrada, pero no oía nada ni un susurro siquiera mientras bajaba la mirada, un tentador rubor invadió sus mejillas, diferente al de la vergüenza que se siente cuando te han sorprendido._

_Pasen señoritas – las invito a entrar el maestro - hai – contesto arisawa _

_Disculpe maestro ukitake, pero ella es nueva – comento arisawa _

_Ala chica nueva inoue cierto – dijo el profesor, la chica asintió con la cabeza – preséntate_

_-Ola soy inoue orihime espero que nos llevemos bien – dijo la nueva mostrando una gran sonrisa, la cual me dejo anonadado, las emociones se mostraban tan trasparentes en su cara que parecía llevarlas escritas en la frente, no oía nada más que silencio en donde ella estaba. Nada en absoluto. _

_Ella caminaba ahora más despacio, como si comprendiera la necesidad de huir. Los nervios la hicieron comportarse de modo torpe, por lo que tropezó y se tambaleó hacia delante, casi cayendo sobre renji que se sentaba a una banca de mí. Parecía débil, vulnerable, incluso más de lo que es habitual en un humano. Cuando inoue pasó de la ante de mi con movimientos rígidos y forzados, y el olor de su sangre se extendió como una nube inexorable a mi alrededor. Me aparté de ella con asco, sintiendo repugnancia por el monstruo que deseaba tomarla._

_Inoue solo agacho la cabeza algo cohibida, se sentó justo delante de mí, inoue sacudió su cabello largo, espeso, de color naranja oscuro, en mi dirección. ¿Estaba loca? ¡Era como si le diera alas al monstruo! Tentándome. La chica a_ _mi lado, la odiaba con la misma fuerza con la que me sentía apegado a mi anterior identidad, al amor por mi familia, a mis sueños de ser algo mejor que lo que era… Odiarla, odiar el modo en que ella me hacía sentir, me ayudaba un poco. _

_Estas bien – pregunto mi amiga rukia que sentaba a un lado mío._

_Di un gran suspiro y al fin conteste – si algo – "por qué la maldita clase no acababa" _

_Pase la clase pensando las mejores formas de matarla, ella me miraba por mi reflejo en la ventana, ese sonrojo en sus mejillas la asían ver tentadora._

_Cuando la clase termino Salí lo más rápido que pude no podía estar cerca de esa chica nueva o me convertiría en monstruo el cual no quería volver a hacer, ignore las voces de mis amigos, necesitaba a alejarme lo más pronto posible, no soportaba olerla a ella y no poder hundir mis dientes en su fina piel, delicada y transparente hasta llegar al cálido, húmedo, pulsante. Debía dejar de pensar en el olor, en el sabor. _

_Cuando Salí escuche como rukia tenía una con versación con inoue._ _No necesitaba leer la mente para oír de lo que hablaban en voz baja._

_Ola soy rukia kuchiki – dijo rukia con una sonrisa "en que está pensando"._

_Ola inoue orihime mucho gusto – dijo la nueva con una gran sonrisa, la cual no pude e vitar observar como un idiota._

_Qué tal si almorzamos juntas k te parece – dijo decidida la chica de cabello negro y ojos azules._

_Etto encantaría pero ya había quedado con tatsuki, de que almorzaría con ella – comento inoue apenada, lo cual yo di un gran suspiro, no sé por k razón seguía ay tenia k alejarme de la chica nueva, pero al mismo tiempo también quería saber de ella._

_Está bien otro día será – rukia le dio una sonrisa y se retiró del salón, cuando salió del salón y miro con desaprobación. La cual yo ignore, y también me retire llendo de tras de ruikia ya k en el almuerzo me sentaba con ella y renji,Chad y uryu, los cual eran de su misma especie , vampiros los cuales se alimentaban de sangre y no de comida como todos pensaban ._

_Ok otro dia será rukia – dijo inoue con un tono de tristeza y se quedó sola con la otra chica arisawa . – Vamos orihime – dijo tatsuki con una sonrisa._

_La chica nueva era todo un misterio, el cual pensaba ir por las noches sin que ella se diera cuenta, y obvio k tampoco lo supiera mi familia y amigos._

_Esa noche iría a visitar al inoue orihime, a su casa mientras duerme._


	3. Chapter 3: El chico kurosaki

Capitulo: 3 El chico kurosaki

Caminaba rumbo a mi casa acompañada de mi nueva amiga tatsuki, tuve la sensación de alguien me seguía pero no le preste mucha atención ya k platicaba muy amenamente con mi nueva amiga. Como era algo temprano todavía disidieron sentarse en una banca del parque k estaba algo cercas de la casa de la oji-gris , cuando estuvieron sentadas se relajó y soltó un gran suspiro k izo que tatsuki volteara a verla, con cara de preocupación .

Que pasa orihime – pregunto preocupada la chica ruda.

Tatsuki , tú conoces bien a kurosaki - dijo orihime ,volteando su rostro asía otro lado algo sonrojada.

Bueno la verdad no mucho, porque casi no me relaciono con él desde que llego, solo se k hace unos meses se mudaron aquí - dijo tatsuki viendo el cielo azul. – y también sé que vive en el bosque, al parecer su padre es algo raro y fuel quien decidió vivir en el bosque, después de la muerte de la madre de ichigo – tatsuki voltio ver a una sorprendida orihime.

Orihime se sorprendió al escucha, que la madre del chico este muerta. Tenía tanta necesidad de saber más de él, toda la tarde se la pasaron a hablando del chico que no cedieron cuenta que ya se estaba a siendo de noche. Se levantaron de la banca se despidieron y cada quien se fue a su casa.

La oji-gris y va tan distraída que no se fijó k cuando iba a cruzar un carro venia en dirección a ella, pero cuando cedió cuenta ya era tarde para correr, el carro ya estaba muy cerca, pero la chica no contaba con k alguien llegaría a salvarla. La orihime estaba esperando el golpe final pero tal golpe nunca llego, orihime abrió los ojos de golpe adarce cuenta k no le avía pasado nada.

Estas bien – dijo una voz que no conocía – oyes estas bien – volvió a repetir aquella voz.

s-si - dijo orihime algo confundida – gra …gracias – cuando voltio a ver quién era se sorprendió.

Eres muy torpe, inoue – dijo el chico le votándose y dándole la mano a la chica.

Kurosaki, ¿Cómo llegaste hasta aquí? ¿Cómo es que estas aquí? - preguntaba una confundida orihime dando le la mano a ichigo, cuando su mano toco la de él, sintió si fría piel pero suave mano – estas muy frio kurosaki - comento orihime.

Ichigo no sabía que contestar, pero al final se le ocurrió que decir - venía detrás de ti inoue , venía a ver alguien k vive cercas de aquí , lo de las manos pues, ase algo de frio – dijo sin ninguna emoción.

Ha, pero no está haciendo frio kurosaki – dijo la chica – que ocultas kurosaki - orihime lo miro, esos ojos color chocolate la cautivaron, sabia k el chico algo ocultaba. El misterio que ichigo representaba la consumía. Icho también se quedó a no da dado con los ojos grises de orihime, sin pensarlo se acercó a ella, los dos se miraban fijamente ninguno delos dos de jaban de mirarse.

Dime lo que piensas – dijo de repente ichigo - por k no puedo escuchar lo k piensas– seguía insistiendo ichigo.

La chica lo miro desconcertada por k ichigo quería saber que pensaba, de repente su mente recciono – como que no escuchas lo k pienso – dijo mirándolo a los ojos. – A caso lees mentes, ay algo mal en mi – comento orihime poniendo una mano en su cabeza, dejando escapar una sonrisa nerviosa.

Algo asi escucho lo que piensan los de más pero tú, nada, no escucho nada. – ichigo se alejó un poco de ella – no hay nada malo en ti, pero quiero saber qué piensas, dímelo – exigió el chico.

Orihime lo observo dudosa, iba a contestar pero prefirió darla vuelta, y salir corriendo pero cundo apenas dio la vuelta el chico ya estaba enfrente de ella.

Pero que – fue lo único que dijo la chica, antes de que su espalda tocara la pared, ichigo la tenía acorralada entre la pared y el cuerpo del chico.

No te dejaré ir hasta k me digas k es lo que piensas – dijo ichigo muy decidido.

Que quisiera saber más de ti – dijo con la cabeza agachada algo avergonzada - eres un misterio, tus ojos me dicen que escondes algo pero no sé qué es, y quisiera saberlo - dijo decidida viéndolo a los ojos.

Si te lo digo huirías de mí, soy un monstro, no deberías querer saber nada de mí – dijo alejándose de ella – no digas nada de esto, porque nadie te creerá.

No creo que seas uno monstro, y no pienso decírselo a nadie – dijo orihime sin moverse de su lugar. – De verías irte, ya es noche no deberías estar tu sola, te acompaño a tu casa – dijo mirándola decidido.

Orihime asintió con la cabeza, caminaron una cuadra, hasta llegar a la de apartamento de la chica

Es aquí gra…gracias – dijo para dirigirse a su casa – adiós kurosaki – sedes pidió del chico y subió las escaleras, hasta quedar fuera de la vista de ichigo.

Cuando la perdió de vista, dio media vuelta y volvió a voltear, para dar una mirada a la casa," estar con ella me desconcierta ". Dijo para estar observando la casa.

La peli naranja, estaba en su cuarto en el borde de su cama, pensando "que es kurosaki ". Con ese pensamiento se quedó dormida. Pero no se dio cuenta que a vía dejado la ventana abierta, que cierto chico a provecho para entrar a contemplar a la chica mientras duerme.


	4. Chapter 4: Los cazadores

Este es el cuarto capitulo, no iba aponer cazadores iba aser solo, vampiros contra vampiros pero para meter mas ala historia

al hermano de orihime pues puse k era un cazador junto con ulquiorra. Espero k les guste sino hagamelo saber por favor.

:)

* * *

Capítulo 4: Los cazadores.

Sora el hermano de orihime, estaba en su oficina archivando unos papeles, - lo siento orihime, no podré ir a cenar contigo, llegare tarde – dijo el chico al blando por teléfono. Del otro lado del teléfono la chica algo triste contesta, - está bien hermano no te preocupes, cuídate – sora le contesto para también despedirse - está bien lo hare, tú también cuídate y duérmete ok - . Comento sora para después colgar el teléfono.

Sora estás listo - dijo una voz entrando por la puerta.

Algo por k estoy terminando unos papeleos – comento sin mirarlo y revisando los documentos en su escritorio.

Es tiempo de él, aprenda a manejar el arma para protegerse y protegerla, ya sabes – dijo sentándose en una de las sillas que estaban en frente del escritorio de sora.

Dejando de mirar los papeles lo miro sin ánimos – Enserio es hora de enseñarle a usarla, no crees k es muy pronto – misiono parándose de su lugar para acercarse a la ventana. Para mirar la ciudad, se miraba muy bien de noche.

No claro que no yo aprendí a usarla mucho más joven que él, ya sabes tenía que defenderme del que me seguía – dijo recordando el por qué aprendió a usar su arma, a temprana edad según su amigo – Además no sería el único recuerda que la demonio también es muy joven y ya sabe cómo usarla, además mientras ellos estén aquí todos tienen que aprender, a usar un arma recuérdalo tú también tu viste que usarla para poder salvar a tu hermana y a ti -.

Sora no dijo nada solo se quedó observando por la ventana, recordando lo sucedido hace 17 años, - Claro pero no sirvió de nada, porque ellos están muertos, ni siquiera papa les pudo hacer algo a esos vampiros – dijo agarrando el pómulo de la puerta para poder salir asía la práctica de tiro.

Vamos shinji – lo llamo sora – ay que terminar con esto de una vez, quiero ir a casa – dijo abriendo la puerta, seguido por shinji – ok esta será un largo entrenamiento – dijo sonriendo de lado.

Pronto el chico ulquiorra aprenderá a manejar el arma – shinji comento para luego voltear, asía su amigo el cual caminaba sin prestarle atención.

Eso veremos no – en eso las puertas de una de las bodega a la que iban se abrieron, dejando ver el campo de tiro. Ya todos los estaban con sus estudiantes, enseñando como manejar tal artefacto, todo tipo de armas como pistolas con balas de plata, dagas de plata, y una que otra es padas especiales que solo capitanes manejan.

Estas listo ulquiorra – dijo sora de tras de él.

Ulquiorra con su característica pose seria voltee y le enseño una arma que nunca antes avían visto, una espada de color verde con un gran filo, que obvio era de plata solo que de color verde.

Qué pero de donde sacaste esa espada ulquiorra – dijo shinji algo a sombrado ya que pocos que tenían espadas de color son de los antiguos…

Mi padre antes de morir me la entrego para protegerme – dijo el sujetando dicha espada con fuerza.

Ok está bien, empecemos - dijo sora acercándose a las armas para recoger una espada y luchar contra ulquiorra.

Ambos estaban en posición de combate, sora fue el primero en atacar pero fue de tenido por una espada verde, uquiorra fácil mente de tubo el ataque del su maestro el cual se sorprendió, por lo ajiles movimientos de chico oji-verde. Pero el chico movió la espada tan rápido que no logro ver su movimiento cuando la espada del chico estaba por tocar el brazo de sora esta se detuvo.

Que pasa por que te de tienes eh – dijo sora sorprendido.

Porque esta espada solo es para matar vampiros no humanos, además no la usare con nadie más hasta que encuentre al responsable de la muerte de mi padre – dijo guardando la espada, para ir se dé a ahí.

Lo dejaras ir sora así como así eh – dijo un aburrido shinji.

Solo déjalo pasar el no necesita entrenar él ya está listo – le aseguro el peli-café.

Bueno tienes razón, quizás no necesita entrenar sino enfrentar a uno real – comento seguro shinji , para luego también retirarse .

Después de tanto estar en la oficina, por fin regresaba a casa con su hermana. La cual dormía placida mente, después de revisar a su hermana, cerró la puerta de cuarto rumbo al suyo. Mañana será un largo día, con ese pensamiento se quedó dormido.


	5. Chapter 5: Sueño y vicion

Espero que lesguste el capitulo cinco.

:) (:

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Sueño y visión.**

Orihime dormía plácidamente en su cama, la cual sonreía mientras dormía. Pero lenta mente empezó abrir sus hermosos ojos grises, al abrirlos no podía creer quien estaba en frente a su cama. Era alguien alto, pelo corto y en punta, un pecho fuerte y se acercaba lentamente a si a ella. Cuando aquella persona se acercó no pudo evitar sorprenderse con la persona que estaba delante de ella, no podía creerlo era él.

¿Qué haces aquí kurosaki? ¿Cómo entraste o quien te dio permiso? – dijo una sorprendida orihime.

Sch sch sch – fue todo lo que el chico dijo.

Ichigo puso un dedo en los labios de inoue, ella no sabía qué hacer. De repente inoue levanto la cara para toparse con unos ojos color chocolate, tan profundos que no podía despegar la vista de ellos. De repente el dedos de ichigo empezó a de linear sus labios con sus dedos, eran suaves y fríos. Pero se sentía tan bien, el frio no le afecto en nada. De repente su mano se quedó en su cuello. Sentía el corazón latía a toda prisa, pensó que se le saldría del pecho. De repente él se acercó a ella le dio un casto beso, que apenas roso sus labios, de repente se separó para verla, cuando ella abrió sus ojos. Lo vio tenía los ojos color rojos como la sangre y la miraban profundamente. Pero la oji-gris no solo vio esos ojos rojos, sino que también vio algo más en el chico de sus labios sobresalían unos blancos y afilados colmillos, "¿_Colmillos? se preguntó la peli naranja". _No pudo evitar sentir algo de miedo y se estremeció al sentir que el chico se acercaba lenta mente más a ella.

Que piensas hacer kurosaki – dijo algo tímida – kurosaki - lo llamo orihime.

Sera rápido no te dolerá - dijo para tranquilizarla – quédate quieta no te muevas.

El chico se acercó lentamente al cuello de inoue, con sus colmillos roso la piel de la chica. Orihime se estremeció por tal acción, orihime serró los ojos esperando la acción del chico.

"_Un vampiro, kurosaki es un vampiro". Pensaba orihime a ver como el chico estaba muy cerca de su cuello. _

Cuando sintió el aliento de ichigo , supuso que esa sería su última noche el iba a beber su sangre, orihime sintió como algo perforaba su cuello y sintió al algo resbalar por su cuello.

De repente orihime abrió los ojos de golpe, se sentó en su cama y fijo su vista al frente, hay estaba el chico de su sueño, parado en frente de su cama en su habitación. Parpadeo algo sorprendida, _"Aun estoy soñando". Pensaba la oji-gris._ Giro algo brusca a un lado de su cama para poder prender la lámpara de su buro, pero cundo la encendió ya no había nadie absolutamente nadie.

Debo dejar de ver películas de vampiro entes de dormir - se dijo así misma – y dejar de pensar en kurosaki.

Si antes de dormir orihime avía encendido la tele, y encontró una película de vampiros muy emocionante, solo vio la mitad de tal película ya que le dio mucho sueño y se fue adormir a su a habitación. Apenas toco la almohada se quedó profunda mente dormida, hasta que soñó con kurosaki "que_ me pasa por que sueño con kurosaki y más por k soñé que era vampiro", _pensando la oji-gris. "_Quizás por las características del protagonista de la película y las de kurosaki soñé que era un vampiro pero eso no puede ser o si "se quedó pensando hasta que se quedó dormida _de nuevo.

Pov ichigo.

Estaba en enfrente de ella, observando cada movimiento, cada gesto de la chica, por más que trataba de poder leer su mente nada, no escuchaba nada.

Porque estoy aquí – se preguntaba el peli-naranja – no tengo porque estar aquí pero, esta chica - se acercó a ella – eres todo un misterio para mí – dijo chigo a como dando unos mechones de cabello de la chica para poder verla mejor.

Que tienes que quiero estar cerca y a la vez lejos de ti – decía ichigo a la chica dormida.

De repente su mirada se clavó en su cuello, en su piel blanca casi trasparente, inconsciente mente paso sus dedos fríos por la piel de la chica a acariciando su cuello, sintió como la chica de bajo su mano se estremeció por dicha acción. Pero sin previo aviso sus ojos se pintaron de rojo, sus colmillos amenazaban con salir.

De golpe salió de su trance y se alejó de la chica dormida.

Kurosaki – escucho como la chica lo llamaba en sueños." _Esta soñando conmigo"_, se sorprendió al escuchar a la chica nombrarlo, una media sonrisa se formó en sus labios. "_Que soñar, por que sueña conmigo"_ sepreguntaba el chico, algo intrigado, pues ahora deseaba poder leer su mente. Se volvió acercar ala chica dormida, era hermosa, para la vista de ichigo no podía dejar de mirarla.

Que me pasa por que no dejo de verla – decía el chico al aire – no debería estar aquí, pero deseo estar aquí.

Era un conflicto estar cerca de ella, deseaba probar esos labios de la chica. Pero más deseaba su sangre, clavar sus colmillos en su cuello. De repente algo o más bien alguien lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Hay estaba la chica la cual lo intrigaba, sentada en la cama recargada en la pared, mirándolo algo con fundida. Vio como orihime parpadeaba, también la vio moverse bruscamente para poder alcanzar algo, pero antes de que ella lo viera decidió irse antes de que la chica lo viera perfectamente.

Salió rápido del cuarto de la chica, por la ventana que fue por donde entro. Dio una última vista al cuarto de la chica y desapareció entre la oscura calle.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Al día siguiente una chica peli-naranja caminaba por las calles de karakura, sumida en sus pensamientos. Pensaba en el sueño que tuvo esa noche con cierto chico peli-naranja, no podía negarlo el chico era muy atractivo. Se sonrojo al instante ante tal pensamiento, Pero debía admitir que deseaba acudir a la escuela para ver a kurosaki ichigo. Lo cual era una soberana tontería.

Orihime – gritaba una chica algo alejada – Orihime

La mencionada salió de sus pensamientos al ser llamada por una voz que conocía muy bien.

Tatsuki – dijo la oji-gris.

Buenos días orihime – como mentó la chica ruda.

Buenos días – dijo sonriéndole a su amiga orihime.

Y caminaron juntas lo que faltaba para llegar a la escuela, entraron juntas y cada una camino directo a su banca. Al llegar lo oji-gris se topó con unos ojos color chocolates alistan te sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Al recordar su sueño de la noche anterior, voltio su mirada bruscamente evitando los ojos color chocolate, la cual no le quitaba la mirada de encima a la chica.

Hola – saludo amablemente ichigo a orihime.

Ho-hola – dijo nerviosa y sonrojada orihime, sentándose rápidamente en su banca sin mirar al chico.

El chico iba empezar una plática con la chica que tenía lado pero alguien llego a interrumpir.

Hola inoue – dijo una chica bajita de pelo negro que ichigo conocía muy bien.

A hola kuchiki –saludo amable orihime sonriéndole.

Quieres almorzar con nosotros a la hora del descanso – comento rikia.

Etto gracias pero no, tengo que ir a la biblioteca a estudiar – dijo algo desanimada – quizás otro día será.

Si otro día – dijo muy seria la pelinegra, y se retiró a su lugar.

Que es lo que piensa rukia al invitar a inoue almorzar con nosotros – dijo renji a ichigo.

No se después le preguntaremos tal vez está planeando algo no se – comento ichigo viendo a su amiga rukia y después para ver a orihime. La cual estaba muy concentrada en la clase.

Al terminar la primera clase todos los alumnos salieron para tomar sus almuerzos, los cuatros chicos se acercaron la pelinegra para preguntar por k había invitado almorzar acierta peli-naranja.

Oye rikia porque invitaste a inoue almorzar con nosotros he – soltó de golpe el peli-naranja.

Si sabes que no almorzamos con los demás – comento ishida.

Contesta enana, porque la invitaste – dijo un alterado renjin.

Déjenla hablar – hablo sado ya que solo estaba acerca para escuchar el por qué detal invitación.

PUEDEN CALLARSE – grito rukia alterada – solo por cortesía ya, además ya se los dije ella será mi amiga en un tiempo lo he visto – suspiro para volver hablar – agracias a uno de ustedes voy hacer amiga de inoue, así que estoy empezando con nuestra amistad de a poco oyeron – dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

Todos se quedaron callados, era cierto hace unos días rukia tuvo una visión con una chica la cual tenía el cabello naranja y ojos grises. Todos pensaron que era imaginación de la chica pero cundo vieron a la chica inoue todos se quedaron en shock al ver que tenía las características de la chica de la visión de rukia. Pero poco después rukia tuvo otro visión con la chica nueva y era que uno de ellos la protegía pero nuca les dijo quién de ellos era el que protegía a la nueva.

Dinos rukia quien es el que esta con ella en tu visión – dijo renji pensado el no seria.

Pues es… - dijo rukia asiendo que los chico se acerquen a ella a escuchar el nombre de cuál de ellos era el susodicho – es… no puedo decirles, urahara me dijo que no dijera nada para evitar que se acercaran a ella, pero por lo que veo no puede evitarlo – dijo viendo de reojo a ichigo.

Todos se quedaron con una venita en la cien.

Pero eso quiere decir que urahara sabe quién de nosotros es el que se acerca a la chica – dijo ishida acomodando sus lentes.

Si – contesto rukia.

Todos se vieron entre ellos, para luego suspirar y avanzar hacia la puerta, seguidos por cierta pelinegra que tenía una sonrisa burlona. De alguna manera sabrían quién sería el chico que se acercaría a inoue. Ichigo se quedó pensando si sería el, el chico el cual se acercaría la chica, él estaba seguro que rukia al chico que vio cerca de inoue era él.


	6. Chapter 6 el descubrimiento

pero les agrade el 6

muy pronto descubriremos los poderes de los amigos de ichigo y a su familia

y sobretodo aparecera en hecena ulquiorra.

disfruten el capitulo. :)

* * *

Capítulo 6: El descubrimiento.

Orihime caminaba rumbo al biblioteca de la ciudad, porque la biblioteca de la ciudad porque por que no encontró lo que buscaba en la de la escuela así que decidió ir la de la cuidad y así aprovechar y comprar un libro para leer en sus ratos libres. Cuando llego lo primero que hiso fue a buscar una libro para terminar su trabajo de historia, en contra el que buscaba y se sentó al leer el libro a escribir el su cuaderno lo interesante de tal historia del libro.

Termino puso el libro en su lugar y se disponía a irse hasta que en el pizarrón donde a anunciaban a los libros más leídos, le llamo la atención e título de uno delos libros. Se acercó a uno de los estantes donde se su ponía que estaban los libros de tal anuncio, busco con el dedo el título del libro del cual le llamo la atención lo encontró y vio en letras grande el titulo el cual era.

Twilight - leyó orihime el título de tal libro – un libro de vampiros, me lo llevare es interesante, últimamente las películas, los libros llaman mi atención.

Sea acerco la mostrador para pagar el libro, después de pagar salió volvió a ver el título y lo guardo en su mochila.

Twilight hee – se dijo así misma – según me dijo la chica del mostrador hay otros dos libros más de esa historia, primero leeré este después los demás.

Y camino rumbo a su casa, sin contratiempos.

Cuando llego a su casa preparo algo de té, con unas galletas ya que últimamente no comía ni cenaba con su hermano. Se sentó en el sillón agarro el libro que recién compro y se puso a leer. Mientras más leía más interesante se le hacía el libro, ya llevaba le yendo el libro como más de tres horas y no podía dejar la lectura.

Es muy intrigante – dijo sin despegar la vista de la lectura.

Pero cuando llego la página donde la chica investiga sobre el chico, su intriga se hiso más grande ya que con lo que leía, su intriga creció más, decidió seguir leyendo hasta quedar estupefacta al saber que la chica de la historia, descubrió sobre lo del chico.

Dejo de lado el libro, decidió ir adormir, ya en su cuarto se sentó en su cama prendió la lámpara de su buro y volvió a leer la página de nuevo donde la chica descubría lo k el protagonista de la historia era.

No muerto, velocidad, fuerza, piel fría, inmortal y beben sangre – dijo leyendo lo que estaba escrito que la protagonista del libro estaba descubriendo del chico. Cerro su libro lo puso a un lado de su cama y se acomodó para dormir.

Orihime estaba soñando con cosas vividas últimamente, desde que llego a karakura. Y sobre todo con alguien en especial, kurosaki ichigo. También con lo que leyó últimamente. Soñaba con kurosaki, lo joven y perfecto que se miraba, la vez que rápidamente la salvo de ser atropellada sabiendo que llano tenia salvación, y sobre todo con la fría y suave piel del chico.

Aparte de todo eso soñó que estaba en su cuarto ichigo, se acercaba a ella poco a poco, cuando estuvo cerca de ella se levantó para estar a la par con el chico. Pero su sorpresa fue otra ya que kurosaki se acercó a su cuello, ella solo se dejó llevar y el aprovecho el permiso para clavar sus dientes en su cuello. Orihime se sentía que los parpados de pesaban, su corazón daba lentos golpeteos y no podía moverse más, de pronto sintió como el chico la alejaba de el para verla.

Kurosaki – dijo en susurro orihime, viendo al chico con esos ojos rojos, colmillos expuestos y su sangre deslizándose por sus labios y barbilla. Fue lo último que vio antes de cerrar sus ojos.

Una agitada orihime despertaba sudando y temblando por tal sueño. No podía creer pero todo a apuntaba que si él era como el chico del libro, "_me enfrentare a kurosaki, ya lo decidí_._ " _Pensaba orihime levantándose de su cama, agarro ropas de un cajón y se fue tomar un baño. Decidida en enfrentar a kurosaki por lo descubierto.

Sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

En la escuela un chico peli naranja miraba por la ventana desde el salón, hasta que alguien lo saco de sus pensamientos.

Oye ichigo – le hablo renji - he y a quien esperas ver eee i-chi-go.

Si kurosaki a quien esperas- comento ishida a acomodándose los lentes.

A nadie en especial solo observo la ventana – dijo ichigo sin mirar a sus amigos.

Ha yace estas esperando a la chica nueva no – le dijo renji con una sonrisa de lado – estodo un misterio para ti no, porque no puedes leer sus pensamientos hee.

Me pregunto si solo no funciona con kurosaki, será que es inmune a todos nuestros dones – comento ishida con un dedo en su barbilla pensando.

Yo me pregunto lo mismo – dijo Chad que era el único que no había hablado para nada.

Ichigo solo escuchaba los comentarios de sus amigos, "será_ que solo soy el único que no puede leer su mente o será que tampoco los demás pueden hacer algo." _Pensaba el chico sumergido en sus pensamientos.

Ishida tu tampoco pudes leer sus emociones o ¿sí? – dijo el ichigo, sorprendiendo a el chico.

No lose ahora que la vuelva a ver lo intentare – dijo decidido yéndose a su lugar.

Si no funciona yo puedo hacerla entrar en calor no crees – comento renji mostrando su mano en afirmación de él lo intentaría.

No creo que sea no Cesario renji – dijo Chad dándole la espalda al chico para irse a su lugar.

Que aburridos – comento renji algo molesto, para después irse a su lugar.

Kurosaki seguía observando por la ventana hasta que cierta chica apareció en su visión, hay en medio de la entrada parada la chica de sus pensamientos. La observo se miraba algo ida, pensativa, ya que choco con varias personas, en eso la chica levanto la mirada topándose con los ojos chocolate.

Ichigo se quedó observando la chica hasta que quito su mirada para poder hablar con la chica que iba a su lado, vio que algo le dijo y después se fue dejándola sola en medio la entrada la chica lo volvió observarlo para después voltear su mirada. El chico la observo ir se para atrás de la escuela donde se supone que esta la entrada del bosque.

Kurosaki se levantó de su a ciento, todos sus amigos se le quedaron viendo pero no dijeron nada, cuando el chico salió la chica pelinegra lo vio de aparecer de su vista y suspiro cansada. Sabia asía donde se dirigía su amigo, entro pensando que todo saliera bien para ambos.

Cuando salió y por fin llego donde la chica se dirigía, sintió su olor y lo siguió sin dudar, estaba cercas de la chica cundo por fin la vio parada mirando al frente. Vio que se estremeció cuando escucho sus pasos, la vio tensarse a cada paso que daba para estas cercas de ella.

Se… lo… que eres – dijo algo nerviosa orihime pero decidida. Pero el no dijo nada solo se quedó observando su espalda esperando que la chica siguiera.

Orihime tomo aire y soltó un gras suspiro – tenia mis sospechas kurosaki pero un libro me lo confirmo todo – soltó sin nerviosismo y decidida.

Un libro te confirmo todo sobre que – comento kurosaki , haciendo que orihime se el saltara por las palabras del chico.

Vampiro – dijo sin titubear y firme – eres vampiro…. Ku..ro..saki . Todo estaba en silencio, la chica decidió voltear para ver la cara del chico. El cual la miraba neutral.

En verdad crees que soy un vampiro – dijo ichigo, a lo cual la chica asintió – si lo fuera, me tendrías miedo.

La chica lo pensó, tenía un poco de miedo pero de que el no la aceptara por no ser como él.

No – dijo sin más orihime – tienes la piel fría y pálida, eres rápido, todo con cuerda no eres normal kurosaki – orihime dijo acercándose a el. Ichigo no se movió al ver la chica acercarse a el.

No me arias daño kurosaki – dijo mirando a los ojos al chico.

No lo sabes inoue – comento ichigo viendo a los ojos grises de orihime.

Lose porque si quisieras hacerme algo ya lo habrías hecho – le dijo orihime.

Ichigo a cerco su mano derecha al rostro de la oji-gris, tocando su suave piel, vio como la chica cerro los ojos disfrutando del contacto de ichigo. Se fue acercando a ella hasta rosar sus labios para después unirlos en un beso apasionado pero lleno de amor.

Donde estuviste toda mi vida inoue –dijo ichigo la chica uniendo sus frentes y aspirando su aroma, su olor a vainilla y menta. Pero no solo su aroma corporal, y ni hablar del olor de su sangre era una tortura para el por k amaba el olor de su sangre desde que entro al salón de clases.

Orihime solo sonrió sonrojada ante tal comentario del chico – etto entonces que somos kurosaki - dijo viendo para otro lado avergonzada.

El chico sonrió de lado ante tal comentario de la chica – primero llámame ichigo y pues quieres ser mi novia – dijo también sonrojado nunca antes había hecho eso antes era la primera vez que lo hacía de verdad.

Ss..sii – dijo avergonzada pero feliz, porque ichigo se estaba convirtió en su novio.

Ichigo se acercó a orihime y la beso de nuevo despacio y con cuidado para no hacerle daño.


	7. Chapter 7 : los vampiros y sus dones

Capítulo 7: Los vampiros y sus dones.

**Pov orihime**

No podía creerlo tenia novio y además era muy guapo y atractivo de a demás era un vampiro.

Pero estaba total mente segura de tres cosas, la primera ichigo era un vampiro, la segunda una parte de él y no sabía a qué grado deseaba mi sangre y la tercera estaba incondicional e irrevocable mente enamorada de él.

El me correspondía, Salí de mi habitación directo a la cocina para preparar el desayuno era viernes, el fin de semana me la pasaría con ichigo, pero avía una problema no sabía que decirle a mi hermano pues el no sabía que yo estaba de novia con kurosaki pero después selo diría, entonces comencé a ser el la comida uno desayuno muy bueno para mí, y mi hermano.

Por que tan contenta orihime – pregunto sora, el cual me asusto por que apareció de repente.

Ha no por nada sora por nada – dije nerviosa – nada solo estoy muy feliz eso es todo – dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro.

Ok bueno me voy, lo siento hoy no puedo desayunar contigo tengo mucho trabajo y tengo que estar ya en la oficina así que adiós cuídate y no me esperes a cenar ok – comento sora saliendo por la puerta.

He ok esta bien cuídate también hermano – dijo antes de que este cerrara la puerta, suspire últimamente no pasaba tiempo con mi hermano sora – que le vamos a hacer trabajo es trabajo – dijo sentándose para desayunar sola.

Orihime termine mi comida puse los trastos en la cocina y fui directo a mi cuarto a cambiarme para ir a la escuela, me aliste salí de mi cuarto, recogí mis cosas y Salí pero no esperaba ver lo a él fuera de mi casa. El estúpido propietario de un Lamborghini.

Estaba sonriente relajado y como siempre perfecto e insoportable mente guapo, lo mire desde la escaleras ya que iba en el segundo piso, llegue hasta el.

Ho.. hola kurosaki - dije nerviosa mirando lo a los ojos.

Ola inoue, pero mejor dime ichigo que te parece – me dijo sonriendo de lado.

Ok ichigo, que haces aquí – dije sin nervios y viendo lo directo a los ojos.

Pues vine por mi novia, no se nota – comento abriendo el lado del copiloto invitando me a subir en el – si no quieres puedo llevarte si gustas en mi espalda.

No está bien, es solo que nunca me avía subido a un auto así es solo eso – dije viendo el maravilloso auto rojo.

Su vimos los dos al auto y conducía hasta la escuela, cuando llegamos todos se nos quedaban viendo, claro pues el solitario chico kurosaki llegaba con la chica nueva en plan de amoroso, en solo pensar en eso me la sangre se me subía las mejillas las tenía más rojas que un tomate.

Todos no observan, ichigo - dije viéndolo nerviosa – también tus amigos ichigo.

El se quedó pensativo y bajo del auto estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando el ya estaba abriéndola por mi, medio su mano y baje del majestuoso auto, caminamos directo al salón pasando por todos en el patio que nos miraban.

Solo están celos – dijo ichigo de repente asiendo que me sonroje mas de lo que ya estaba – de que me haya fijado en ti, y no en las demás – me dijo dándome un beso en la frente.

Si supongo – comente sin saber que decir, llegamos al salón de clases en el cual solo estaban sus amigos.

**Fin de pov orihime**

Ola – saludo ichigo como si nada – como están.

Como estamos, tu como crees ichigo – comento algo enojado renji.

Si que cres que estas asiendo – dijo ishida – conteta kurosaki.

Callense – dijo en voz alta la pelinegra – solo están asustando a orihime – dijo señalando la mecionada – si ichigo era el chico que se acercaría a orihime – le dijo a los presentes que solo suspiraron.

Ola inuoe soy sado yasutora, un gusto – se presento sado.

Ola soy renji abarai – se presento renji.

Hola yo soy ishida uriuu – comento el chico a comodandose sus lentes.

Y ami ya me conoces orihime – dijo rukia con una sonrisa – seremos muy buenas amigas ya lo veras – comento rukia con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Ola a todos – dijo una apenada y avergonzada orihime – espero que seamos amigas kuchiki – sonrió ante su comentario.

Ichigo estaba a punto de comentar algo cundo el profesor entro junto a todos los del salón.

Después hablamos chicos – les dijo un ichigo para ir a su lugar.

La clase transcurrió como siempre, el timbre sonó para avisar que las clases avían terminado. Todos salieron ichigo y orihime salieron juntos seguidos por los demás chicos amigos de ichigo, cada quien se subió a sus autos para ir a un solo destino al parque más cercano, al llegar todo decidieron ir se algo lejos de las demás personas a sentarse en el césped. Orihime estaba pensativa así que si hablo para preguntarle a los chico lo que tanta curiosidad le daba.

Como es que pueden estar bajo el sol sin que se evaporen – dijo mirándolos a los chicos a su lado y su novio, los cuales soltaron una risita – que acaso el sol no les hace nada.

No – dijo sin más ichigo sentándose en el césped – nos afecta por que tomamos un antídoto que nos mantiene mas tiempo bajo el sol es solo eso.

Haa – dijo una sorprendida orijime – y sus ojos son de sus colores normales o solo son lentes de contacto.

Los ojos son los que teníamos normal desde que nacimos solo cambian, cuando vamos a cazar, pero no cazamos humanos sino animales – comento rukia para aclarar la duda de la chica, pero también comento algo mas – también cada uno tiene un don, el mío veo lo que va a pasar antes que pase, tengo visiones y te vi venir orihime.

La mencionada no supo que decir – entonces sabia también que saldría con ichigo – comento la orihime impresionada – si – contesto rukia.

Vamos renjin mustra tu don a inoue – le dijo rukia a renji – vamos nadie nos ve.

En tenses el chico pelirrojo extendió su mano para mostrar que de ellas salía fuego, Orihime se quedó observando al chico anudada, después renji cerro su mano para después mostrar que no ya no avía nada de fuego en ella.

GUAU – exclamo orihime poniendo sus manos un frente de ella para decir – genial abarai es padrísimo tu poder – umentando el ego de renji.

Gracias inoue – dijo el chico.

Y tú que poder tienes kuchiki – comento la chica – por favor muéstramelo.

Claro orihime – entonces la chica extendió su mano a la peli naranja, y de esta salió un cubito de hielo el cual se trasformó en un corazón – que te parece orihime te gusta.

Rukia selo dio la chica y ella sonrio sorprendida – es sorprendente kuchiki me gustó mucho gracias – comento la peli naranja – y tu sado,ishida que poder tienen.

Pues yo tengo super fuerza pero no puedo mostrártelo a qui – dijo sado.

No le preguntes a ishida no están sorprendente su poder orihime, no hace falta que sepas e – comento ichigo viendo al chico que lo fulmino con la mirada.

Bueno mi poder el controlar las emociones y soy muy inteligente –dijo sintiéndose superior que todos.

Bueno es interésate – dijo la chica, de pronto sintió como alguien sostenía su mano, voltio de repente para ver a rukia mirarla con cierto a sombro – ¿ que pasa kuchiki?

Se supone que con esto tenías que estar mas que congelada orihime – dijo rukia mirando con asombro a la chica, de repente sintió un golpe en su cabeza – que pasa por que me golpeas ichigo.

COMO TE ATREVEZ por que quieres congelar a orihime estas idiota ok, la quieres matar – dijo furioso ichigo poniéndose en frente de orihime.

Es que quería saber si es inmune a todos nuestros poderes, quería con probar si mi poder podía congelar aunque sea un dedo de orihime, pero no pasó nada – comento rukia alo que ichigo se quedó pensativo, voltio a ver a orihime y no tenía nada.

Cierto no le pasa nada - comentaron renji y ishida.

Que acaso orihime es un conejillo de indias ok – comento ichigo viendo a sus amigos.

No es eso es que dijiste que no podias leer su mente, queríamos comprobar si también es inmune a nosotros también – todos se quedaron viendo a la chica poniéndola nerviosa.

Eetto – no pudo decir nada mas la chica – por que tengo algo mal en mi ok.

Todos voltearon a ver a la chica, con una gotita en la cabeza, y empezaron a reír por tal comentario de la chica. Orihime solo se quedó viendo a los chicos, no sabía por que se reían de ella.

A urahara se le va ser interesante conocer a orihime no creen chicos – dijo rukia viendo a los mencionados.

Quizás pero no pienso presentarse la – dijo un decidido ichigo.

No te pongas celoso, ichigo – dijo riendo renji

Como sea lo que importa es que ellos no tienen que enterarse de que estas con ella – comento ishida.

Ichigo ya le dijiste a orihime lo que te dijimos la otra vez – dijo rukia a ichigo que solo agacho la cabeza.

Decirme que ichigo – le hablo orihime , de repente todo se le van torón y se despidieron de los chicos para dejar solos a la pareja. Cuando se fueron y los chicos se quedaron solos ichigo por fin hablo.

Orihime te con ver tirias en vampiro para estar conmigo – dijo ichigo viendo a los ojos grises de la chica la cual estaba en shock.


	8. Chapter 8 : La visita

**Capítulo 8 : La visita**

Una confundida orihime se encontraba dando vueltas en la cama, ya que no podía dormir, ya tenía más de tres horas dando vueltas y no con seguía conciliar el sueño. La razón por la cual no podía dormir era la propuesta de su novio.

_Ichigo ya le dijiste a orihime lo que te dijimos la otra vez – dijo rukia a ichigo que solo agacho la cabeza._

_Decirme que ichigo – le hablo orihime , de repente todos se levantaron y se despidieron de los chicos para dejar solos a la pareja. Cuando se fueron y los chicos se quedaron solos ichigo por fin hablo._

_Orihime te convertirías en vampiro para estar conmigo – dijo ichigo viendo a los ojos grises de la chica la cual estaba en shock._

La peli naranja suspiro no le había contestado nada solo solevanto asustada y salió corriendo de ahí, pensó que el chico la alcanzaría de inmediato, pero no, ichigo la dejo ir y ella no miro atrás y siguió corriendo con su corazón la tiendo a mil.

La razón por la que salió huyendo por que por un momento tuvo miedo, estaba segura de querer estar con ichigo pero y su hermano que pasaría con el si ella se fuera con ichigo, bueno su hermano a un no lo sabía pero cualquiera que fuera su decisión el tendría que estar involucrado.

No se que hacer – hablo orihime a su silencioso cuarto.

No hay prisa inoue – la mencionada se asustó por la repentina voz que escucho que conoció muy bien.

Ichigo que haces aquí – dijo orihime cubriendo su cuerpo con la sabana, ya que no estaba presentable para estar frente al chico.

Te asuste, lo siento no era mi intención inoue – dijo ichigo acercándose a ella – quería verte y hablar contigo.

No te preocupes, eso lo que no te esperaba – sede tuvo antes de seguir – como esque estas aquí como entraste, si se entera mi hermano, nose que voy hacer aaa – comento orihime asustada, a lo cual ichigo soltó una risa.

Descuida tu hermano no esta y entre por la ventana que esta abierta – dijo ichigo señalando la ventana del cuarto de orihime – no de verías dormir con la ventana abierta podría entrar cualquiera a tu cuarto – comento ichigo sentándose en la cama de orihime.

Si como tú – dijo orihime apuntando el chico.

Yo soy la excepción soy tu novio – fue lo que dijo ichigo para disuadir la chica.

Orihime se sonrojo por lo dicho por su novio – pero que haces aquí, ichigo – no encontraba la razón por la cual el chico estuviera hay en su cuarto a esas horas de la noche – espera dices que alguien mas puede entrar aparte de ti, entonces ya has estado aquí antes ichigo.

El chico no supo que contestar hasta que decidió decir la verdad – sí, ya había entrado antes a tu cuarto antes orihime, para verte dormir – dijo algo avergonzado, si fuera humano estaría rojo como un tomate por estar diciendo la verdad a la chica que ama – es fascinante verte dormir, decías mi nombre en sueños.

Orihime se sonrojo mas de lo que ya sabía que estaba, no sabía que decir o hacer ante el comentario de si novio.

Me alegro que se te sea interesante verme dormir – fue lo único que dijo la ojigris – pensé que vendrías por una respuesta ichigo.

No te voy a presionar con eso, es tu decisión orihime – le dijo ichigo a orihime viendo la a los ojos.

Es que todo están de repente que nose que hacer o que decisión tomar están repentino que nose - dijo orihime volteando su rostro para no ver directo a esos ojos color chocolate que la hipnotizan.

No te preocupes la decisión que tomes yo la respetare, si quieres seguir siendo humana no hay problema me enamore te diciéndolo no – le comento ichigo mostrándole una sonrisa, la cual sorprendió a orihime.

Gracias ichigo – comento orihime hacercandose a ichigo para besarlo, el cual el chico la recibió gustoso.

El beso era tierno y apasionado, de pronto por el momento ichigo abandono la boca de orihime para bajar dando delicados besos por la barbilla de orihime, hasta que llego a su cuello, escucho como el corazón de la chica latía a toda prisa como si se fuera salir de su pecho, pero no solo lo cautivo el sonido de su corazón si no que al momento que dio un suave beso en el cuello de orihime esta soltó un suspiro el cual ínsito al chico que siguiera. Pero su cuerpo reacciono diferente alo quería, ya que sus colmillos estaba listos para morder el cuello de la chica escucho que orihime hablo y se detuvo a observarla.

Hazlo ichigo, quiero estar contigo – escucho lo que orihime le decía, pero la observo bien ella no estaba en sus cinco sentidos, sus ojos refregaban deseo.

En seguida se alejó de ella, a lo cual vio que la chica regresaba en sí.

Lo siento, no puedo hacerlo si no estás consiente y tampoco puedo perder el control contigo, no quiero hacerte daño – le dijo ichigo a orihime la cual se sonrojo al máximo.

Yo también lo siento me deje llevar lo siento – dijo agachando la cabeza.

No te preocupes, yo también perdí el control, quiero estar contigo pero no quiero hacerte daño, quiero esperar sabes – comento ichigo volviendo a cercarse a orihime.

Por que me harías daño ichigo – le pregunto la oji-gris – tu no me harías daño kurosaki – dijo poniendo su frente en la de el.

Ichigo respiro el aroma de orihime el cual le encantaba – no claro que no, pero no me lo perdonaría si pierdo el control y te lastimo – comento ichigo .

Orihime lo vio avergonzada por lo que iba a preguntar – incluso si estamos juntos a siendo eso – dijo una muy avergonzada orihime viendo para otro lado.

Ichigo también se puso algo nervioso pero ya habían llegado al tema – sí, podría hacerte mucho daño – dijo sin más.

Entonces, esperaras que sea como tú para poder estar juntos – dijo orihime viendo a ichigo a los ojos.

Sí, no me lo perdonaría si, te hiciera daño ahora que eres humana – comento ichigo - por que mejor no te duermes ya, yo te cuidare mientras duermes.

Orihime solo asintió y se recostó en el pecho del chico para poder dormir mejor, en el momento en que su rostro toco el frio cuerpo del chico su cuerpo se erizo y se pegó un poco mas a el. Que dando dormida en seguida, ichigo pudo saber por la reparación de orihime que estaba profundamente dormida y la observo dormir.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9: Salida.

Al día siguiente que orihime despertó quería encontrar a ichigo a su lado, pero cuando voltio a su lado izquierdo no lo encontró. Se preguntaba a qué horas saldría de su cuarto.

Sora – dijo orihime la ventándose rápida mente – espero que no haiga visto.

Salió rápido de su cuarto para en contra a su hermano tomando café y le yendo en periódico en el comedor.

Sora buenos días – saludo orihime algo exaltada.

Buenos días orihime – saludo sora – por qué tan exaltada que pasa.

No nada, no pasa nada – sonrió para serle saber que no pasaba nada - a qué hora llegaste a noche. Y se acercó a la cocina para prepararse un té.

Pues como a las dos creo, y va hadarte las buenas noches pero llegué tan cansado que me fui a la cama en seguida ja - dijo rascándose la cabeza y sonriendo – vas a salir hoy orihime.

Lo pensó un poco pero después con testo.

Si saldré con una amiga de compras ja – sonrió y pensó – '' no me gusta mentirte sora pero no sé cómo decirte que salgo con kurosaki no sé qué hacer '' – dio un gran suspiro.

Que pasa orihime porque ese suspiro ee – dijo poniendo toda su atención en ella.

Noo mmeee pasa naadaa jaja - dijo nerviosa – es solo que es tarde y todavía no hago nada, como arreglarme, bañarme y a hacer cosas de la casa jajaja.

Está bien me voy te veo en la tarde entonces ok – dijo dándole un beso en la frente – a no se te olvide llevar contigo el gas pimienta ok.

Está bien lo guardo en seguida, adiós – se despidió una a legre orihime – ahora a tomar un baño, porque no tarda en llegar por mi.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

En casa de los kuchiki.

Una chica de pelo negro muy bien reglada para salir bajo a velocidad las escaleras, lo cual era común ya que era muy rápida ya que es un vampiro.

Rukia vas a salir – la llamo su hermano byakuya.

Si byakuya saldré con los chicos ja – dijo algo nerviosa – no tardare o querías que asierra algo hermano.

No, solo que ¿quería preguntar cómo te va con el chico kurosaki? Eh – le dijo byakuya a rukia.

Pues bien como siempre, porque hermano – dijo rukia sabía lo que su hermano planeaba pero ella no quería lo mismo – seguimos siendo muy buenos amigos como hace ya 50 años.

Ok no pierdas esa relación rukia – byakuya iva a continuar cundo sonó su celular – tengo que con testar después hablamos ok.

Está bien hermano, después hablamos – se despidió de byakuya, cuando vio de estaba lejos suspiro y dijo - no hare lo que tú quieres que haga hermano, estoy interesada en alguien más.

Cuando estaba a punto de subir al auto que llevaría alguien llamó su atención.

Rukia adónde vas para que el auto tu no lo necesitas jajaja – se burló la voz detrás de rukia.

No te importa lo que haga, pero voy a la ciudad con orihime – exclamo rukia su viendo al auto – y mandril no pienso pasar por ella a si a pie idiota, además es obvio que tengo que llevar un auto ya que vivimos muy lejos de la ciudad o lo olvidabas IDIOTA – dijo rukia viendo lo obvio.

O así que vas a la ciudad por la humana – comento renji – oye ichigo sabe que orihime saldrá contigo.

No pero tu selo dirás mandril – sonrió rukia victoriosa – ok es mejor que le digas ya o nos va estorbar.

Pero como quieres que le diga que – comento renji cuando escucho una voz detrás de él.

Decir que a quien – dijo ichigo a cercándose a ellos – decir que a quien.

Pues que tenerlo diga renji tengo que ir me adiós, buena suerte jajaj- comento rukia para desaparecer en el caen el camino.

Y bien que es – dijo ichigo a un lado de renji – y bien.

Pues – '' maldita enana '' pensó renji – pues que la enana va de compras con orihime.

A era eso ok – dijo ichigo sin cuidado cuando iba a regresar, por fin entendió lo que dijo renji – que rukia queeee esa enana del demonio, que piensa a ser con orihime.

Nada bueno eso creo – dijo renji vio que ichigo planeaba ir a buscarlas pero lo de tuvo – espera ichigo para cuando llegues quizás ya no están ahí.

Tienes razón rukia maneja como los demonios, pero somos más rápidos que su auto – dijo ichigo.

Si pero no quiero meterme con rukia no, quizás nos veas venir ya sabes – comento renji – con su poder quizás nos vea llegar.

Tienes razón – dijo ichigo suspirando – vámonos a que invertigar algo muy importante que encontró urahara .

Ok vamos – cometo renji.

Los chicos salieron disparados para la residencia kurosaki.


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO 10: Los arrancar**.

Los chicos tenían rato que habían llegado a la residencia kurosaki para la reunión que tenía.

Hola chicos – saludo muy amable un hombre con sombrero – que tal les va.

Hola – saludaron sin ganas los chicos – de que se trata todo esto urahara – pregunto ichigo.

Estoy esperando a que lleguen los demás y se los digo – dijo urahara muy serio – yoruichi fue por otro involucrado más – comento a los chicos para después ir con los demás.

Que crees que sea ichigo - pregunto renji .

No lo sé esperó que no sea nada desagradable – comento ichigo, renji se acerca al oído de ichigo para susurrar – y si sentaron que sales con una humana – dijo renji alejándose del rápida mente para ir con los demás.

Ichigo estaba en shock, si eso pasaba estaba perdido, porque no permitirían que siguiera con la chica y no podía separarse de ella. Suspiro y fue con los de más.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Creo que ya estamos todos – comento urahara viendo entrar a yoruichi – los que les voy a decir se los diré sin rodeos, quien de ustedes a estado cazando humanos – comento sin rodeos urahara.

Todos empezaron a hablar entre ellos sobre lo dicho reciente mente, solo uno se sentía aliviado de que no fuera su asunto el que estaban tratando.

Te sientes liberado i- chi – go jajajaja – comento renji soltando una carcajada – si pudieras avergonzarte estarías más rojo que un tomate jajaja- seguía burlándose renji .

Déjalo ya renji o no saldrás vivo de aquí – comento furioso ichigo – estaba súper asustado, pero de ahora en adelante estaré más cerca de orihime – comento ichigo viendo por la ventana.

Si claro por eso…. Oyes ay que a visarle a la enana no crees ya que esta con inoue – dijo renji asiendo reaccionar a ichigo – quieres que le llame. Para cuando renji voltio ichigo ya no estaba – por eso decía que fueras personal mente ja- renji estaba a punto de irse cuando alguien lo de tiene.

Y bien a donde fue ichigo que salió como el diablo – le pregunto yoruichi a renji – y bien dime.

Pues pues – estaba tan nervioso que no sabía que decir – este fue a ver a rukia para contarle de lo sucedido aquí – le comento renji a yoruichi.

Ok, pero creo que byakuya tendría que decírselo ya que es su hermano y viven juntos no cress- le dijo yoruichi, a lo cual renji solo suspiro- y bien me dirás adonde fue o tendré que decir la verdad eh.- a lo cual renji no supo que aser y con lo que dijo yoruichi supo que ya sabía todo.

Él fue con rukia, porque ella esta con una humana la cual es novia de ichigo – lo dijo renji pasando saliva y suspirando – que es lo que tú sabes.

Nada pero gracias a ti todo ja- yoruichi se alejó de renji sonriendo por haberle sacado la verdad – descuida no selo diré a nadie pero tienes que decirle que hable con nosotros está bien- fue todo lo que dijo para después desaparecer con todos los demás. '' Ahora que are ''' – se preguntaba renji para después desaparecer como los demás.

Ssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

En una de las tiendas más prestigiosas del pueblo karakura, dos chicas estaban de compras en dicha tienda.

Vamos orihime , tienes que probártelo- decía rukia a la chica – si no te voy a obligar tengo la fuerza su fui siente para lograrlo y lo sabes.

Orihime algo asustada acepto medirse dicho vestido- orihime entro duras penas la vestidor – '' esto no es lo mío ''- pensaba la chica – espero que este sea la única vez que me hagas hacer esto rukia – le exigió orihime.

Si si está bien pero ya mídetelo, o quieres que entre ayudarte – a lo cual la chica respondió que no – en tiende que si cambias tu forma de vestir le gustes más a ichigo o a otros chicos aparte de el , no sé qué le viste al cabeza de zanahoria.

Rukia , deja de decirle a si quieres – en eso orihime iba saliendo del vestidor con un vestido color rosa pastel , que por el frente tenia forma de corazón , era lago largo y de descubierto por la espalda muy atractivo y seductor según rukia – no pienso desirte por que razón me enamore de el – orihime se sonrojo al pensar en el por que se enamoró del chico.

Rukia iba a reclamar ala chica que le contara el por que, pero cuando la vio solo puedo quedar sorprendida ya que tenía razón el vestido que le escogió a la chica le quedaba perfecto, sonrió para sus adentro y pensó '' con esto a ichigo le van a dar ganas de morderla eso creo ''.

Ya puedo quitármelo sierto, rukia – orihime estaba tan avergonzada en dichi vestido – claro estabien pero lo llevaremos ok – dijo rukia para agarrar su volso y esperar al que se cambiara orihime. Pero antes de que orihime entrara a quitarse el vestido unos chicos mayores que ellas ,pasaron por el lugar hablándole ala chica – Ola hermosa kieres venir con nosotros – la lo cual orihime solo sepuso nerviosa , pero antes de que saliera corriendo salio rukia a defenderla.

Lo siento no se puede es mejor que se larguen ante de que use mi fuerza en ustedes – los amenazo rukia a esos tipos, uno de ellos avanzo Asia la chica – crees que te tengo miedo enana mm – se burló el tipo de ella atrás de el escucho las risas de los demás tipos – que vas hacer me enana- seguía repitiendo el tipo.

Rukia estaba a punto de golpear al tipo pero alguien se le adelanto .

Solo se vio el tipo en el piso y alos otros igual y vieron a un chico alto delante de las chicas – estas bien orihime – fuetodo lo que dijo.

\- Si si estoy bien un poco asustada pero bien – contesto orihime – por que estas aquí ichigo.

El chico no alcanzo a contestar ya que un fuerte golpe en la cabeza lo distrajo – idiota ya lo tenia todo bajo control, no tenia que venir a ruinar todo- - dijo rukia enojada con el chico. – además por que estas aki no le dije a renji que te dijera que solo quería estar con orihime a solas para ir de compras ok—comento la kuchiki furiosa.

Biene porque hay algo que quiero decirte a ti y a.. - ya no pudo hablar por que se quedó si habla al ver a inoue en ese vestido rosa - Hermosa - susurro.

Orihime estaba tan cautivada por su mirada que se olvidó del vestido, cuando salió de su trance salió corriendo al vestidor para quitarse lo rápida mente, toda sonrojada a mas no poder avergonzada no quería que ichigo la viera así con ese vestido tan así. '' que pena, pero me dijo hermosa, eso significa que le gusto como me miraba cierto'', la chica la pensar en esas palabras mas se sonrojaba.


End file.
